


Muggle Weaponry Studies

by Mpiftekia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Drug Use, Gen, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpiftekia/pseuds/Mpiftekia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred & George's excellent adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Weaponry Studies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halkyon_Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyon_Blade/gifts).



"Incendio!" 

Fred Weasley lit his joint. He took a long, slow puff of the oily smoke and relaxed on his bed. Suddenly, the door burst open. It was his twin brother, George. 

George exclaimed "Hey dude! Come here! Check this out!". 

George lifted his shirt, revealing the butt of a gun protruding from his belt. He pulled the black submachine gun out and showed it off under Fred's marvelling gaze. 

"Whoa, bro... is that a bloody Uzi?! Where did you even-" 

"One of my muggle buddies knows a guy." George smiled. 

"Let's go shoot Voldemort or something and- oooh that smells good! Pass that shit, bro!"

"Ahahaha! Right on, son!" said Fred as he passed the joint. "Let's use dad's car. I'll drive!"

The twins flew away in Weasley's flying car, and after a short trip, they arrived at Voldemort's hideout. 

"This is gonna be bloody dope!" said George, holding a long magazine that clicked into the Uzi. Beneath them, a crowd of Death Eaters swarmed around Voldemort as he spoke. 

"Hahaha! Look at that shit, they're holding a black mass or something! Let's fucking do this, bro!"

The car lowered over the dark wizards in a sweeping motion. George aimed and, with a thunderous roar, the Uzi unleashed its deadly payload all over the flabbergasted Dark Lord!

"Who's a 'Kedavra' now, biyatch?!" George shouted over the screams of panicking Death Eaters. 

"Wheeeeeeeeehaaa!" Fred pulled the wheel and the car took off again. It flew right over the bustling black-clothed crowd, as sickly green death curses blasted all over the windshield.

"Can't believe we just did this, bro! Gonna tell Harry the good news?"

"Sure. Wanna do this over beers?"

"Shit yeah, bro!"

The End.


End file.
